kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Garden
Room Description Play nice and mind the flowers. Theme songs: Peaceful: You Were There Insane: Substraction Mods Room Owner: Our wonderful room owner TheLetterB helps keep us all in line and is also known for a love of Ovaltine and doing the "face-cake". Other resident mods: Saxophan is currently the newest mod in The Garden. He plays saxophone. The games he enjoys most are RPGs and adventure games, especially old-fashioned ones. He also loves music. If you like alternative rock, talk to him, people like you are hard to find nowadays. Lancer873 is utterly obsessed with penguins. His lenience is always changing, but he has little mercy for repeat offenders. He has quickly become the most active mod in The Garden, although half of that time he's idling or focusing on his game. Regulars ''FOR THE TROLLS: ''There is a new shout-out board, edit that instead of these descriptions. Thank ye kindly. Alpha_jester is a Turtle that loves onions. Has a pet rhino whose name is Fluffy (not short for Fluffy_Panda) and think that evil pirate midgets from hell will arm themselves with shotguns and kill a couple of old people. Also in some games goes by Emo muffin. Amorythorne is the some-what-disputed awesomest member, known far and wide for her radiant beauty. However, she can be vain sometimes. Has rarely been seen due to her educational obligations. bbdest Is secretly an alien, also enjoys playing Transformice. BlindSeer is rawrpointoh's akamaru. He is a big wolf who beats rawr at racing most all the time. He is very kind. If you're in the garden and need someone to talk to, Blind will help you. Also along with Keac and TsubakiKasugai when the chat slows down to halt Epic RP occurs, and usually they don't get into trouble with The Garden. Bluntsword Is a regular in The Garden, who is a great person to talk to if you have social trouble, or just need someone who doesn't RP constantly. He can be a real Jerk sometimes, but usually looks after his friend and spots a liar when He sees one. PROPS TO THE BROFIST Brangle Brangle is a Regular. He enjoys long walks on the beach and coffee milk. He's An Aussie/Brit/Someother things, and has British accent. He live in The Great White North. He's a Bassist in the Band Full Metal Kraken With Sal and Keac. He's also an Artist, and you can view his stuff on brangle.deviantart.com. He's also a Half Ninja (didn't finish training due to his sensei dieing mysteriously) and a Fire Salamander and is Immortal. He also loves petting Felix. He Glorious hair. He is also said to be the direct descendant to The 11 Doctor and is part Time Lord. Bubblecars deserves all of the world's ice cream. He also brings sexy back. He is a sexy beast. He is popular with women. He is a troll. The Game. Dominator497 is obviously the awesomist Gardener! He also created Soul Power ™ and would gladly explain it to anyone brave enough to ask. Currently he spends most of his time '''lollygagging '''in minecraft. Join him at www.nexustowny.enjin.com IP for the server: nexus.alti.in Thats about it. Yeah.... Dougzy is an amazing poet on DeviantArt under the name Forgotten-Reaper. He's also English. YAY FOR THE ENGLISH! Dracowulfen is not very active any more. DrDonut People think DrDonut is quite Vain, yet they are not as enlightened like he is. He focuses on all members, especially the girls. They seem to find him quite strange because of this, but they know he is true beauty. He is the greatest man who ever lived, he once made a game which envolved fighting monsters and eating hamburgers. People reacted negatively to his creation, but only because it did not include the always loved semi-colon(;). Donut mixes up past and present tense, and flips words around, he notices this while typing, but is too lazy to go back and fix it. Donut seems to be the nigger of this page, linking everyone's name and fixing the spaces inbetween names when all hope seems lost. Donut the greatest then set out to create the most semi-colon-ish '''Game of All Time. '''In short, DrDonut is the greatest person who possibly ever lived. Ever. He is love. Donut thinks Bubbles should leave his profile alone. Indeed. FeatheredFeline is tektiger's Neko/cat. Call him Felix. He is a crazy RP fan and is usually acting like a cat and would enjoy it if you stroke him when he's in chat. He enjoys the sounds of toilets flushing. He is also insanely obsessed with Mud and Blood 2. his new motto is "I have 4 lives left...Wait, WHAT!? DON'T KILL MEH ANYMORE!" , and loves to get stroked on his right forearm. He loves to nom on watermelon, Cookies, and watermelon flavored cookies. Ferretferret is an adorable, fluffy ferret. He bites, but always in a sophisticated manner. He is everyone's favorite ferret. Fluffy_Panda Is one of the most loved garden members. She is back! =D Fluffy loves all kinds of coffee and hates tea. Hellfox is purely awesome. Nice to everyone, tries to stop arguements, and is the best Elements player around. He also likes hugs and huggles. He doesn't talk much, though. Ig88 is only the coolest robot in the garden. makes lots of wise cracks, and often gets ignored. Also his name looks like iq but it's ig. JimMorrison: Is a cat. joshvolcanus: the odd person in the bunch that normally falls on pain or several other people when entering the garden. oathkeeper has had several attempts to lay a trampoline where josh will land but has failed everytime. josh does the falling for everyone in the garden. Keacis always happy, and for some reason, always comes back to life upon dying. He is Cake. Has some of the best luck when it comes to people falling on him or things happening to him, usually ending with an RP between a few of the regulars. He enjoys torturing Felix (Feathered) by trying to drown him in water and trying to get rid of his remaining lives. This results in Felix's owner Tektiger beating the hell out of him. Keac gets run over by many things. "I don't know how those shrooms got in there. I'm holding them for a friend." "In your mouth?" Keac is known for being a druggy, Don't let him in your caves, or near your furnaces. He is an awesome person. Fav band is Gorillaz. PROPS TO THE BROFIST Keac loves all kinds of tea and hates coffee. Laxiss is the man with the plate of spaghettios. LegionOfMany112 is a criminally insane mastermind wanted in over thirty countries, His MLP Collection has rid him of his man card. He also is believed to be hiding in England. And he's a Brony. PROPS TO THE BROFIST LordShoe is dead to the Garden. Miss_Invidia loves mischief, anime, Pokemon, and talking. I'm Invy! Or Miss. I prefer drawing anime manga than watching it (not good at drawing). I know some stuff about Vocaloid. I'm a faerie, I drew that profile picture. Ask me anything, and I'll try to be as honest as possible. I also try to be nice to most people, even the new ones, but if you annoy me/troll me/hurt me or any of my friends, I WILL become a total bitch. THANK YA! Nezzila, , aka Ero-Sennin or perverted hermit, is the Garden's charming creeper. He was, at one point, Keac and Roxxia's rapist uncle. He is awesome and very intelligent, and likes to help SirenAngelique light trolls on fire with words. He pays too much for his Car Insurance. Oathkeeper128 is a lovable wolfy and the "Garden's idiot" before he quit Kong. Piemonkey: no other description besides the fact that he is angry he was not on this page. Pain Chain: Is a Monkey that likes to sit on your shoulder. He is also Tektiger's monkey assistant who gets paid in explosive bananas. Like a boss. Rapia: Pretty sure he will rape you. "I AM PSYDUCK!" Also a huge spammer, but most people shrug it off. rawrpointoh is nice, sweet, but easy to tears, so be careful. She watches anime most of the time, and goes online. If she's not on Kong, you'll find her on Skype, or reading a book. She loves animals, Three Days Grace, and Clannad, FMA, FMA: Brotherhood, and too many animes. She's sensitive, but fun. A little shy, too. You'll find her in a tree, or hiding. She's a shape-shifter, so don't be surprised if she turns into a random, adorable animal. Redspike: An 18 year-old with the mind of a sick, twisted, German poop-rating, Brazilian fart sniffing, 12 year-old. RisingDragon1998: He's a guy who thinks he's a dr... A dragon who thinks h... er.. he's Rising. Roxxia has been forced to leave Kong for the time being due to bitchy parents putting a website block on her computer. Since she doesn't know how to unblock Kong, and even if she does, her Dad will know, talking to her's been limited to through Wattpad, but when she gets her iPod back, she'll also be on MSN. ShayW He is also from New Zealand, and he loves kiwis. The birds. Not the fruits. But possible the fruits too. Who knows. They might even be the same thing. He also loves anime, especially Soul Eater, which makes him amazingly awesome. SirenAngelique one of the best gardeners in the garden, always burns the trollz. She also has a boyfriend. His name is Thebluefish. They both love the word "frigate." Hehehe. Frigate. SpudMuffin1337 doesn't believe that english people have feet. He is known to joke around alot, and has an orange beard. He is not a pirate, but he is very manyly. spookahunadoo Sexy kiwi with a cat hoarding problem. Sometimes goes by Honeydew. She kicks some serious ass in SS2. She is Keac's, so keep your grubby hands off of her! Supernoobian Enters by saying "Mentlegen." tektiger is a very nice Neko with a army of penguins. he loves to confuse and make people question their sanity. He likes killing keac and rping when lancer isnt around. if you are nice he will sometimes offer you a penguin and/or a kittyglomp. he is a brony and will stop at nothing to keep sanity to an absolute minimum in The Garden. He was a kitty way before Rawr was! PROPS TO THE BROHOOF! TheKingofPies is a proud part of The Echelon. "Some people ask us if this is a cult; I say this: It's something special. It's not for everyone – it's only for those who understand." ₪ ø lll﻿ ·o. He also wishes to be advertised against his own will (Wait, what?). http://www.wattpad.com/user/TheKingofPies TheLightDemon is amazing, adorable, lovable, and horny. It is impossible to not like him, especially if you're a girl. Too bad for you, however, because he has no interest in your titties. Theorules wanted a mention. He also helps Dominator to create the daily questions. He likes to kick Keac in the shin. He also plays on [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Alpha_Jester http://e-sim.org/lan.109292/ e-sim]. treatyer is a confused user who didn't realize he was listed on this page. The only person who worked his way...naa kidding has tons of great times talking to Tsubaki about getting a Xbox360. And many great moments of RPs. Treatyer is probably the person only a select few would remember since he only friends a bit of people. And to everybody treatyer made a enemy with he give you his sincer apologies. (I was never the best speller) TsubakiKasugai likes video games, and hates apologizing to people, you'll be lucky if you can make him apologize... DOES LIKE TO BE CALLED TSUTSU!!! However does enjoy the crazy shenanigans in The Garden when the chats slows and RP starts up with BlindSeer and Keac. Vampress666 she likes to hang out in the trees, and do fun things, but beware, she also has a very nasty wrath; so stay on her good side. Rarara. Now goes by The_Vampy. She passed away on April 18th, 2012 due to surgery for Cardiac Tamponade. War1000 Is the resident enigma. Let's leave it at that. Doesn't like it when other people mess around on the wikia page. zachman1234A guy, just a guy yep. Don't question me. -_\ (my face is scarred). Zerrguy is the poor bastard who gets quoted on every freudian slip he makes. Which is a lot. "I should really grow a goatse." ~Zerrguy. He regulary noms on Keac and if he plays a game you can expect him to talk about it every. 3. seconds. DISREGARD THAT, WELCOME TO THE HERD. The gun shoots friendship bullets. Ex Mods NtriusWhiteMoth doesn't show up nearly as often as he used to, but this cryptic lepidoptera has been known to haunt the Garden from time to time. His greatest concern often seems to be the fate of his precious rafflesias. He was kicked out of his modship, despite rumors to the contrary, because he was trying to convert people to his dogma over Kongregate.. (If you see him, ask him what "Soul Power ™" is. He will set you straight) He's a hardcore creationist Christian. Watch out, he'll try and convert you to his faith! restlessfox is known for Runescape skills and restlessness. He used to own The Den, and only acquired so by demolishing The Dumptruck, in a selfish political sweep, using trolls and nonsense to change the name. The Den then stood in it's place. restlessfox couldn't handle the den, and quickly gave it over to a new Moderator and new Kongregate member, Dr_G_sto. Restlessfox unfortunately passed away in July of 2010. R_i_d_d_l_e is the winner of the "Hardest name to whisper in The Garden award" and also has Runescape skills. In early 2009, R_i_d_d_l_e relinquished his modship saying "I have my reasons," but he recently reclaimed his title. He is now a regular moderator of The Village. RemoWilliams is the Garden Drunk, who also can "BoOt" the trolls "To ThE hEaD!" However, He does not visit as frequently as he once did. You can check out his piano skills here. qwertyrobot is not a bot and is known for glomps and hugs of all and sundry. Sadly, with school, she became overwhelmed and requested that her account be permabanned. Alison, as well as several mods, have verified that she still has her M and will be welcomed back if she requests the ban be lifted. Sodaplayer is no longer the newest Garden mod but is still the official scribe. Madeupmod was never a mod and isn't even a player. Shout-outs! Theorules is awesomesauce~Keac Sup yall? ~ Person who made this Death to all thee who do not believe in Cthuhulu PROPS TO THE BROHOOF! ~ Redspike (I LOVE watching MLP <.<) ITSAAAA MEEEAAA MARIOOO! HEREWEGOOOOO! ~Atreidas1 Get offa mah lawn. And mah Wikia. ~Vampy Explosions rule. 'Nuff said. ~Pain WTF BOOM ~Atreidas1 HAUDOOOOOKEEENN! ~Keac Atreidas1 is worse than Hitler! ~Light I agree with the above statement, but it lacks Narwhals. ~TheKingofPies Like a shadow, I vanish. ~Pain (I've quit Kong for now guys. May be permenant.) Pooptickler for president. ~Anonymous ^ Was that you keac? ~ Mr. Dom Dom Nope, it was Dom! ~Anonymous Stop trying to kill me Keac! ~FeatheredFeline AW, GOD, COME ON. ♪Whoever shot that arrow's gonna pay, enter BALD GUY WITH A CAPE♪ ~Silenzioso. Hello Room ~Cscash2012 You don't even know who I am. ~ xXMattMaxiexX Where the hell is Felix hiding? ~LT41175 Garden Garden Garden Garden